La hora del jazmín
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Makishima/Toudou] Toudou es un romántico empedernido y ni siquiera para hablar por Skype con Maki-chan puede evitar pensar en un momento especial para hacerlo. Oneshot.


Spoiler de la YP Movie y la New Generation (3t).

 _Bueno, bueno, yo sólo sé que no puedo dejar de shipear a estos dos y que me gusta cómo son cuando están juntos y también cuando no lo están. Como comentario sólo diré que, en mi corazón, Toudou es un romántico declarado mientras que Maki lo es de clóset. (?)_

…

Solamente a Toudou se le ocurriría sincronizar horarios entre Japón e Inglaterra para poder hablarle. Que no hay que desmeritarlo, eso sí, pues se ha pasado casi dos semanas debatiéndose entre cederle el "horario especial" a Maki-chan o quedárselo él para acabar decidiendo que deberán turnárselo cada vez que hablasen. Hasta el martes, Maki, y de ahí al sábado, él. Y la semana siguiente al revés.

Makishima, como debe ser, no ha entendido ni pío de lo que estaba hablando cuando lo escuchó resumirle sus cavilaciones por teléfono y acabó poniendo el altavoz para dejar el móvil en el buró e ir a buscar su maillot blanco para el entrenamiento al que salía en menos de quince minutos. De cualquier modo, Toudou no iba a dejar de hablar en un buen rato.

Cuando por fin recibió un mail de Toudou diciendo que le llamara cinco minutos antes de que fueran las 8:00 allá y que posteriormente se conectara por Skype, las cosas fueron un poco más claras. Sólo un poco, pues Makishima al menos podía entender que la hora especial, al parecer era a las 8:00 de la noche.

Y así sólo tenía que averiguar qué tenía de grandiosa esa hora.

Sin poder evitarlo lo pensó durante un buen tiempo: en las duchas estrechas del dormitorio y mientras se licuaba el cerebro estudiando en su escritorio se preguntaba qué podrían tener de especial las ocho en punto de la noche. ¿Acaso Toudou era una especie de reloj invertido y pensaba que se habían conocido a esa hora por alguna razón mágica del cambio de horario? Factible. ¿La primera vez que le respondió uno de sus agobiantes mensajes fue a las ocho? Dudoso; él recuerda que no fue así. ¿La primera vez que hablaron por teléfono fue a esa hora? ¿Era su hora de nacimiento? ¿Simplemente era su número de la suerte? ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en sus "primeras veces", de todos modos?

No podía llegar a una conclusión. Tristemente, todas esas opciones sonaban a una probabilidad y Yuusuke sólo pudo deducir de sus cavilaciones que no conocía lo suficiente a Toudou como para adivinarle el pensamiento.

Investigó un montón por internet, si acaso era una hora de los enamorados o alguna pastelada por el estilo, pero no encontró mucha información al respecto, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz, porque preguntarle a Jinpachi sería algo así como darle cuerda a un muñeco parlanchín y _no, gracias_.

Para cuando tuvo que llamar a Toudou, sin embargo, se olvidó un poco de su sentido común (que igualmente debía no estar funcionando correctamente pues si no por qué razón había cedido ante las extrañas peticiones del otro) e hizo la pregunta.

―Sho ―saludó―. Antes de empezar, ¿puedes decirme por qué tenía que conectarme a esta hora? ―preguntó ajustándose los cascos blancos con franjas violetas y tratando de acomodar la pantalla de su computadora de tal modo que le enfocara bien en la imagen. No lo pudo ver bien, pero juraría que Toudou hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa de triunfo durante una milésima de segundo.

―Simple. A esta hora huele a ti, Maki-chan.

Makishima sintió cómo toda la sangre le bajaba de golpe al estómago y le producía unas extrañas ganas de irse de ahí y dejar al lunático de su novio-no-novio hablando solo porque qué clase de respuesta era esa.

―A veces no te entiendo ni un poco, Toudou ―dijo sin poder evitar llevarse una mano al rostro. Tanto tormento, tantas horas desperdiciadas pensando en una razón para que Jinpachi saliera con… ¿eso?

―Es la hora del jazmín, Maki-chan ―comenzó a explicar Jinpachi sin que el otro lo solicitara. Yuusuke se irguió un poco en su asiento al escuchar su voz y por inercia se ajustó los cascos una vez más, quizás para escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decir aunque en su rostro se debatieran emociones contradictorias―. A las ocho en punto, el jazmín desprende su aroma con tal potencia que de tener uno solo en una habitación cerrada, esta se inundaría con su fragancia. A mí me recuerdas al jazmín, Maki-chan. Por eso necesito hablar contigo a esta hora más que a ninguna otra.

Yuusuke soltó una especie de risa mitad bufido. Si había algo en que Jinpachi era confiable, eso era en sorprenderlo cada vez más.

―Si tú lo dices ―le respondió con un par de segundos de retraso. Sentía la lengua entumecida por las cursilerías que podía hacerle pensar ese hombre. Al otro lado de la pantalla Toudou agitó su cabello y le señaló con decisión como hacía con sus fanáticas.

― ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Por eso tengo este bebé conmigo! ―y antes de que Yuusuke pudiera responder algo más, en la pantalla saltó un florero de cristal con un único jazmín en él. Tenía el cuello muy largo y parecía tan frágil que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

Yuusuke suspiró.

―Pero no sirve de nada si no es la hora del jazmín donde está el jazmín, ¿no crees? ―preguntó con algo de burla en sus palabras. Toudou dejó a un lado el florero y sonrió. Yuusuke entendía lo que significaba aquella sonrisa y aguardó en silencio por el tiro de gracia que tuviera para dar.

―Por eso nos estamos turnando ―habló calmo y sereno, sin una gota de duda en sus palabras―. Tengo dos jazmines, Maki-chan, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú y nuestro hijo adoptado.

Makishima agachó la cabeza y arguyó algo sobre sentirse cansado de pronto por lo cursi que podía ser y que mejor hablaban mañana. Cortó la llamada por Skype y cerró su computador sin dar tiempo a que Toudou respondiera algo coherente. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando ya tenía el buzón de llamadas perdidas del celular a reventar.

Toudou no se iba a rendir hasta que le contestara de nuevo, porque su «hora especial» se estaba agotando y porque podría jurar que un segundo antes de cortar en las mejillas de Makishima había un color avergonzado arrebatador, y quería comprobar si en sus palabras también podría encontrarlo.

Yuusuke, sin embargo, solamente le respondió cuando ya no sentía la cara caliente y el reloj marcaba las 8:01.


End file.
